The bubble gum effect
by Looop
Summary: [One shots]. En un universo alterno, a Adrien le había gustado la linda chica de coletas llamada Marinette; durante aquel incidente de la goma de mascar en su primer encuentro [OS 2: The umbrella effect].
1. The bubble gum effect

Estoy comenzando a pensar que el único fandom donde puedo escribir cosas bonitas con ligero humor es en este, porque todos los demás fandom hago cosas cursi saca azúcar o, tristonas saca corazones. Así que aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo sobre estos tontos que adoro con toda el alma. Me inspiré para hacer esto, de un promp en tumblr (no recuerdo que blog era, pero fue de esa página).

 **Ps.** Estoy como loca desquiciada al saber que la segunda temporada llegará hasta Diciembre. Odio todo.

* * *

 **i. The bubble gum effect**

Adrien se preguntaba si en algún universo Chloe era una chica dulce como la que conoció en su infancia, no ésta que ahora pegaba una goma de mascar en el asiento de una de sus futuras compañeras de clase (según dijo Nino el chico de cascos quien se sienta a su lado, era una chica). Por supuesto las razones que le dio por hacerlo no eran justificables para los oídos de Adrien (¿Quién justifica que se te pegue una goma en el trasero?), por lo que hizo lo único que sabe, era lo justo.

Se agachó en ese asiento, y comenzó a quitar aquella goma rosa que se estaba pegando en sus dedos. Le preguntaría luego a Nino porque rayos era tan difícil de quitar, ¿acaso se habría perdido alguna clase donde te explicaran como remover dichas cosas?

Pero no se iba a rendir. Preferiría tener sus manos pegajosas a que su futura compañera (y espera posible amiga) pase por una vergüenza solo porque Chloe estaba aburrida.

Por lo que no se percató, de las señas de Nino quien le estaba avisando sobre la chica de coletas que poseía dicho asiento. No fue hasta que escuchó su voz con pizca de enfado, que dejó de jalar la goma.

—¡Como te atreves a poner una goma en mi asiento!

Adrien está listo para defenderse (suena enfadada, y una mujer enfada puede llegar a causar mucho miedo) y explicar la situación (por un momento delatar a Chloe no parece muy mala idea), pero cuando levanta el rostro para enfrentarse a la dueña de la voz molesta, se siente congelar.

Adrien Agreste a modelado con muchas chicas bonitas, unas incluso mayores que él, pero ninguna se compara con la adolescente de coletas frente a él. No sabe si es por esos grandes y bonitos ojos azules, o esos rasgos que gritan mezcla de nacionalidades (la parte inteligente de su cerebro detecta rasgos chinos, y se derrite por completo). Pero la chica de voz molesta era encantadora ante los ojos de Adrien, quien sabe debe decir algo porque seguramente se ha de ver como un idiota por verla en silencio por un largo rato y aún, con sus manos tratando de quitar esa goma de mascar.

¿Pero qué le diría _? Hey hola soy Adrien, el chico nuevo que por primera vez está en una escuela y soy amigo de Chloe, la chica que puso en primer lugar la goma en su asiento._ Si, sonaba horrible.

—¿Piensas que es divertido poner gomas sobre los asientos de otros? —le pregunta molesta y con los brazos cruzados. Lo admite, el chico es lindo, pero eso no le da derecho de hacerle esa jugarreta.

Pero Adrien no la escucha, y en su lugar, se pone a hacer la cosa más estúpida que su cerebro pudo pensar.

Optó una pose de modelo estrella, y se sentó en el asiento de ella (por un momento, sintió algo raro en el trasero). Una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro.

—Hay muchas cosas que pienso que son divertidas, podríamos hablar sobre ellas en alguna ocasión. Después de la escuela quizás. — _y guiñó._ Nino casi se atraganta con la gaseosa que estaba tomando porque no sabía que este chico (quien se miraba tímido sin una pizca de cómo hacer amigos) hiciera un movimiento tan directo hacia Marinette (inocente, sonriente y torpe) Dupain-Cheng.

La clase se quedó en silencio. Y Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuándo miró que el rostro de la chica de coletas se ponía rojo. Decir que el joven modelo se sonrojó fue poco, el pobre se había puesto rojo de pies a cabeza (¿cómo rayos había dicho eso a esa chica linda quien estaba molesta con él?).

" _¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!"_ Se disculpó un sinfín de veces mientras se levantaba y se iba a sentar en su respectivo asiento, ( _Y oh por dios…_ Pensó. _¿Acaso me pegué la goma en el pantalón?)_ con la mirada de todos siguiéndolo. Pero Nino se compadeció e hizo una seña de que lo dejaran en paz (que mañana si querían podían hablar del tema, pero hoy no más) y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Viendo este espectáculo, siento que quizás podremos ser buenos amigos.

Adrien se hundió más en su asiento y apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio.

—Me quiero morir.

—Si te vas a morir, al menos muere sabiendo que su nombre es Marinette.

 _Ah._ _Hasta su nombre es bonito._ Pensó volteando a verla y sonrojándose al darse cuenta, que _Marinette_ también lo veía.

(Porque ella aún exigía una disculpa por lo de la goma en su asiento, y no por un amor a primera vista de película como Adrien imaginaba).

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


	2. The umbrella effect

Gracias a sus lindos reviews me atreví hacer una segunda parte, que espero de corazón sea de todo su agrado. Este _What if_ puede contener cosas que no se ve en la escena del paraguas de nuestros protagonistas, pero fue creada en un universo en el que Adrien se ha fijado en Marinette desde el primer momento, ¡me divertí mucho escribiendo esto!

¡Besos!

* * *

 **ii. The umbrella effect**

Adrien había intentado hablar con Marinette desde aquel incidente. Habían pasado días y el malentendido solo había crecido más (además estaba eso de que ahora era un héroe vestido de negro con una chica de motas a su lado, quien había estado un poco pegada a él en su primera batalla juntos como equipo).

Pero Marinette lo ignoraba, incluso le volteó la cara cuando los había asignado a hacer un trabajo de cuatro horas antes. No quería que siguiera molesta con él, vamos, que Adrien lo único que quería era llegarla a conocer; y saber sus gustos, disgustos, si encontraba al nuevo héroe Cat Noir encantador... cosas como esas.

Pero todos sus intentos de iniciar una conversación se iban al caño. Incluso Alya (la amiga de Marinette) había intentado ayudarle un poco; según ella porque el rubio se miraba desesperado por hablar con su amiga (lo cual no estaba nada alejado de la realidad).

—Solo dile que fue Chloe la que lo hizo. Te creerá, todos saben que es algo que ella haría.— Le había aconsejado Nino esa mañana, estaba cansado de lo tenso que se volvía cuando los cuatro se juntaban.

Porque Marinette y él eran amigos, y un malentendido con Adrien no cambiaría eso (además de que Alya era linda).

—Pero Chloe es mi amiga...

—¿Y no quieres que Marinette lo sea también?

 _Futura señora de Agreste quizás._ Pensó Adrien mientras miraba como Marinette estaba en la entrada del colegio.

Había comenzado a llover y todos se habían ido ya, pero Adrien notó que la chica de coletas no trae un paraguas, y quizás por eso está sola de pie, esperando a que la lluvia pare.

La admira por un momento, mientras piensa en como hablarle para no meter la pata como siempre lo ha hecho desde que la conoció. Pero sabe que eso es imposible porque cada que mira ese par de ojos azules, su cerebro se desconecta un poco (Plagg se ríe de él, cuidando que nadie lo vea).

Así que tomando un poco de aire, se acerca a ella.

—Hola.

Y Marinette lo ignora. Como siempre.

Por un momento se quiere rendir, y camina un poco con el paraguas ya abierto sobre él, pero cuando da cinco pasos se detiene. Siente unos ojos curiosos tras de él, y con el nuevo valor de Cat Noir, se gira a verla.

(Su dircurso se va por poco cuando vuelve a ver sus ojos azules).

—Yo no puse la goma en tu asiento, trataba de quitarla— confiesa de una vez por todas, viendo como ella lo mira con sorpresa.—Creo que ambos sabemos quién fue, pero la verdad no quería decir nada porque bueno, es la primera vez que estoy en una escuela, siempre fui educado en casa.— _Y eso no debería haberlo dicho_ , se regaña, no quería que Marinette supiera lo triste de su existir.—No sé cómo hacer amigos, aún no sé porque Nino me sigue hablando, así que no quise hacer algo que hiciera que la única amiga que tengo se fuera. Pero también quiero ser tu amigo, quiero conocerte. Y-Y lamento la manera en que me comporté contigo, no era mi intención decir esas cosas (en otras palabras, se disculpaba por su intento fallido de flirteo del primer día).

Marinette no dice nada, pero su corazón se acelera un poco ante honestas palabras. Y se reprocha por haber pensado tan mal de un chico tan gentil como él.

—Podrías haber dicho eso desde el principio, y no te preocupes por lo otro—dijo Marinette, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.—Claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga, Adrien.

El chico se sintió derretir cuando la escuchó decir su nombre.

Pero luego notó, como la lluvia comenzaba a empapar los zapatos de ella.

—Toma— dice él de repente ofreciéndole su paraguas.—Te mojarás sin uno.

—¡Pero te mojarás tú!, no tienes la culpa de que por distraída no haya traído el mío.

 _Vaya, ahora que es amable conmigo es más linda._ Piensa sonrojado.

—Insisto. Además vendrán por mí y no me mojaré. Prefiero que lo tengas tú porque sería horrible saber que has pillado un resfriado o algo, —y ahí va, su boca no planeaba parar.—Además que clase de amigo sería si te dejo aquí en la lluvia, ¿y si mejor te llevo a tu casa? eso es lo que los amigos hacen, pero sería raro porque apenas lo somos y-

El paraguas entonces se cerró, atrapando a un hablador y avergonzado Adrien Agreste dentro de él.

 _Mátame, mátame, mátame._ Se repetía una y otra vez. Porque seguramente este es el momento en el que Marinette se retracte de querer ser su amiga y lo deje ahí.

Pero entonces una risa (estruendosa, pero a la vez dulce) llega a sus oídos. Y con mejillas sonrojadas se asoma, mirando como Marinette se ríe como si no hubiera un mañana, incluso tiene las manos sobre su estómago por tanto reír.

Y si había algo más lindo que los ojos de Marinette (y su nueva actitud amable hacia él) era seguramente su risa.

—Lo siento, pero eso fue muy gracioso—se disculpa entre risas, Adrien admite que es divertido y ríe un poco también.—Oh vaya...—mira hacia atrás, Adrien sigue la mirada.—Creo que han llegado por ti.

—Si, eso parece...—y le ofrece de nuevo su paraguas.—Tómalo, así no esperarás más aquí.

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

Adrien ofrece una sonrisa al estilo Cat Noir: —No.

y Marinette acepta el objeto, mientras mira como su nuevo amigo se va en grandes saltos hacia aquel auto negro (y sería sorda si no escuchara la regañada de la mujer de anteojos que está en el auto, tras verlo empapado).

Pero Marinette solo sonríe mientras lo despide con la mano, porque quizás, solo quizás, Adrien Agreste no era tan malo después de todo.

(Y los alocados latidos de su corazón, no podrían estar más que de acuerdo).

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Si veo positivismo en esto, puede y haga para el futuro una tercera parte pero con Cat Noir y Laddybug;) también quiero aprovechar para decirles que hace dos semanas comencé a publicar una historia con fin Adrienette titulada _**"Journey (a chance to fly)"**_ por si gustan leerla. Es un universo alterno y es centrada en Adrien, no tienen que hacerlo si no quieren, solo fue una sugerencia porque en verdad adoro a estos personajes, ¡cuidense!

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
